dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3/archive 1
Contributor RB3 need's a real Character Creator. it's been put off for too long and fan's having been asking for year's now. it would make fan's happy and keep the cry baby's complaining about how curtain but impossible character's that never made it into the game quiet. i say that because some fan's have been asking for character's like: Samus Aran IronMan Naruto (i only want him in RB3 just so i can kick the crap outta him) SpiderMan Kratos and other character's that would never even see the light of a DBZ game. but then again, there was this game a few year's ago called "Battle Stadium D.O.N" (Dragon Ball, OnePiece, Naruto) it was a crossover game with SuperSmash Bros gameplay. but it's highly unlikely to happen again for RB3. but that would make a good game to have 3 franchise's in one game again with RB gameplay. including with a Custom Character. but even a game like that would also be unlikely to happen, even if it were to be a real game it would be year's before it was released. but it is something cool to think about. this is just my opinion, it dosnt mean anything although i know this comment will be deleted soon enough. yeah, just giving a small reason why it should be in the game. i know there's that new DBO, but it wasnt what i was hoping for. my computer dosnt do well with game's anymore. so i wouldnt be able to play DBO. so im just keeping my finger's crossed that a CC will be in RB3, but i doupt it will be. ______ Haha lol _______ I'm sorry, but the character list is over-excessive. Practically the only thing I liked was the features list. Everything that is not from the Dragonball universe would completely ruin the game, and having every freaking Saiyan with SSJ? Not even just regular SSJ, SSJ1 through 10?!?! What the hell is wrong with you people?!? I for one would only be able to withstand ONE What-if form, SSJ5. Honestly, I'm wondering if you people really think that the game will even run with this many characters. You would need like 3 disks for all of it, plus the fact that the content disks would probably take up like 50 gigabytes. This is madness. NO... THIS IS SPARTAAAA!!! But seriously, this is too much. Get rid of all the useless crap from non-DB universe, SSJ forms above 5, unecessary/impossible fusions, and crap that wouldn't have a chance of happening in the canonical DBZ world. Not trying to be a dick, but there's just too many crap ideas in there. Also, about this idea: Ability To Go Inside The Buildings & Hide Inside The Buildings It never happens in the DB universe as far as battles go, and would be a pointless add-on. :D 00:12, January 7, 2011 (UTC)Kenotsu Yakamashi _______ This is a page where everyone adds their characters, and there's a lot of users who aren't mature enough to understand that OP is dull, so they put SSJ10 and simmilar. Don't take this page seriously :)<<-Rage->> 00:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Not really. It is still something author wants. We don't take it serious, author does count it as an idea. <<-Rage->> 00:52, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I Have A Friend Named SSGohan & He Like My Ideas & He Will Tell You Guy That My Ideas Are Cool So Lay Off My Ideas Okey Banjotron2000 I Have A Friend Named SSGohan & He Like My Ideas & He Will Tell You Guy That My Ideas Are Cool So Lay Off My Ideas Okey _________ If it was legal for me to, I'd probably delete 90% of this page. Kenotsu 03:03, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I Wish You People Just Leave It Alone & This Is My Opinoin & I Bet Goku Would Like To Battle Mario & All Of Them Guys You All Will See All My Ideas Will Join The Fight In Raging Blast 3 With Dragonball Series If it was legal? It's legal, but I would advise against it. I agree with both sides. The list is over-excessive, but I think that we should just keep to ourselves. I mean, it's not the first time we had a crossover. although, this is overdoing it. |undefined|undefined|undefined |undefined|undefined}} What You Mean It's Legal & There Ain't Nothing Wrong With My Ideas I'm Not Trying To Be Nasty Or Mean But Me & My Friend SSGohan Had The Rights To Talk About What We Want For Raging Blast 3 Thanks But I Wasn't Trying To Being Mean Or Anything Guys I Can Imagne Banjo & Mario Turning Into A Super Saiyan & Helping The Z-Fighters To Defeat Frieza I Wasn't Trying To Be Stupid & That Is My Opinoin Okey Beside I Was Talking About For Battle Mode Or What-If-Storie Hey Maybe You're Right Or Maye Not No Offene Contributor To page maker, Alright i am the Guy who has been editing the page most of the time these were my contributions: I created all the game modes which you seemed to like and i am happy that you do like them, and yes i created all of them and wrote everything for it. Thank you for not deleting it :) . But I ask if you could keep super sayain 4 for goku and vegeta and great ape for all able body sayains because all though they may not be your favorites i would like to see them up there and i do like the characters you picked and the satges you have. But if you could please add the SSJ 4 for Vegeta and Goku and great ape for all able bodied sayains then that would be much appreciated. and bye the way dont just keep Vegito (Super Saiyan 3) keep this Vegito (Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) Thats much better so he can keep up with SS4 GOGETA Thank you for your time, M.R.Gallegos why not add dragon ball characters Vegito(Super Saiyan 4) To page creator, Okay sorry if you dont know what im talking about. But i made the contribution of all the game modes. Those were all my ideas that you have obviously not deleted because you like the game modes i created. You answered my question about GOKU AND VEGETA SSJ4 but i would like great apes to be up there, while i do agree they are big it is theoretically possible for them to be playable on a system such as the 360. I would most appreciative if you could put my name as a co-creator, for my contributions of the game modes. I would be so thankful if you could do this for me. And I do believe alot of the likes from facbook you are getting are connected to my game mode creations. You have great ideas and so do I, both of our ideas have created a good page that people seem to enjoy. Therefore I would be very thankful if you could give me some credit of creating the whole game modes list and all the content in it. Thank You, Mr. Gallegos Please contact me through my email [mailto:mgallegos21@live.com mgallegos21@live.com] if you would like to discuss this issue further. that would be cool but naruto? -williamguy2000 Important!!!! Oy y u guys 4GETING Vegito(Super Saiyan 4) He Needs That Tranformation So he can HAVE Compition with Gogeta(Super Saiyan 4) Put Vegito(Super Saiyan 4) in the Edit List Story mode In the story mode their should be a special saga for all of the movie battlesIgetsbuckets81 (talk) 07:46, February 18, 2014 (UTC)